


Гонки

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Пост-ТЛД. По, Финн и Рей участвуют в гонках, чтобы заработать денег для Сопротивления.





	Гонки

– Если кому-то интересно мое мнение, – сказал Финн, – это просто кусок банта поодо.

– Расслабься, дружище, я могу летать на чем угодно, – улыбнулся По и снова попробовал запустить двигатель.

Ховер-кар, жалобно скрипнув, выпустил струйку дыма и затих.

– Ладно, может не на этом, – признал По. – Хотя, если хорошо подтолкнуть...

Финн закатил глаза.

– Тогда нам ужасно повезло, что я могу починить, что угодно. – Рей вооружилась гидроспаннером. – ВВ-8, поможешь?

Два часа, большое количество проклятий и полностью разобранный двигатель спустя стало ясно: возможно, Рей и в состоянии заставить кар работать без четверти нужных деталей, но без половины не справится даже она.

– Это просто кусок банта поодо! – воскликнула Рей, отшвырнув в сторону сгоревший регулятор.

– Я так сразу и сказал, – напомнил Финн.

– Н-да, – подвел итог По, запуская руки в волосы. – Ситуация.

 

*

Искра искрой, но, чтобы нормально функционировать, «Соколу» нужно было топливо и запчасти, а экипажу – еда, медикаменты и сменная одежда. Так что, прежде чем искать союзников и строить дальнейшие планы, было решено остановиться на какой-нибудь планете по дороге и добыть немного денег.

Совет держали в кают-компании «Сокола», куда с трудом, но втиснулись все остатки Сопротивления. Лея старалась не думать о том, как мало их осталось, сосредоточившись на более насущных проблемах.

– Можно ограбить банк, – предложила Конникс. – Я имею в виду, Первого Порядка. Нам плюс, им минус, двойная выгода.

Финн потряс головой:

– Там я полы не драил, не смотрите на меня.

– Мы не будем грабить банк. – Лея бросила на Конникс укоризненный взгляд. – Мы не кучка бандитов.

– Можно что-нибудь продать, – неуверенно предложила Роуз.

– Вот только кроме «Сокола» продать нам нечего, а он не продается, – отрезала Лея.

Так что все уткнулись в датапады, пролистывая данные о населенных планетах ближайшего сектора и раздумывая, где можно одолжить денег, или быстро и не очень противозаконно их заработать.

Время от времени кто-нибудь выдвигал очередное гениальное предложение вроде того, чтобы изобразить бродячий цирк на фестивале Жизни или сдать «Сокол» на время в музей истории галактического судостроения. Настроение это поднимало, но к цели не приближало ни на ломаный кред.

– Нашел. – Глаза По засияли так, что можно было даже не спрашивать, что именно он нашел. – Это, конечно, не Маластар...

– По, – вздохнула Лея.

– Что? Всегда хотел там полетать! И это почти легально!

– Почти?

– Куда легальнее, чем грабить банк, – упрямо сказал По. – И гораздо перспективнее, чем срочно учиться жонглировать.

Лея покачала головой. Идея была – ну, по крайней мере, реальной. И, как бы ей не хотелось сейчас максимально избежать риска, нужно быть признать: безопасный способ заработать деньги и быстрый способ – почти взаимоисключающие вещи. Разве что и правда сдать «Сокол» в музей.

Отобрав у По датапад, она пробежала взглядом информацию о планете Айво в системе Айво. Действительно, по сравнению с Маластаром и даже с татуинским Бунта Ив это было местечковым развлечением – но деньги, как и везде на гонках, там крутились немалые, и главный приз был вполне хорош.

– Убьешься – можешь обратно не приходить, – сказала она.

По расплылся в улыбке:

– Так точно, генерал.

Даже если ничего не выгорит, решила Лея, это того стоит: слегка безумное предприятие оживило всех и заставило забыть ненадолго об их безрадостном положении, мрачная и тяжкая атмосфера последних дней отступила.

Они перетрясли весь корабль, наскребли немного денег и оборудования на обмен, чтобы хватило на взнос участника и какой-нибудь транспорт.

Кандидатура пилота не обсуждалась – даже если у кого-то и были возражения, то высказать их никто не рискнул. Рей вызвалась механиком. Финн вызвался за компанию.

 

*

– Рей, Рей, нет! – По в три прыжка оказался рядом. – Нельзя отвинчивать ничего от чужих каров.

– Почему? – удивилась та. – У него еще два кольца гашения есть, ему хватит.

– Потому что нас убьют, если поймают, – сказал Финн.

– Тоже верно, но нет, не только поэтому. Это неспортивно.

– Неспортивно? – хором переспросили Финн и Рей, и непонимающе уставились на него. 

По схватился за голову.

– Так нельзя, – сказал он, не зная даже, с какой стороны подступиться к объяснению. – Нельзя ломать чужие корабли, чтобы получить преимущество.

– Я не ломаю, у него еще два кольца осталось, – начала Рей, но По замотал головой:

– Нет.

– Я верну потом.

– Нет!

– Но они наши противники, – возразил Финн. – Почему мы не можем обеспечить себе преимущество?

– Они наши соперники, это другое…

Финн и Рей смотрели на него скептически, явно не понимая, откуда взялись эти надуманные правила.

– Нет, – твердо сказал По еще раз и на всякий случай утащил их в противоположную от машин других гонщиков сторону.

Между тем, вопрос с запчастями оставался открытым. На покупку денег не было: они едва-едва наскребли на сам ховер-кар. По уже начал сомневаться, что, может быть, зря он был так категоричен насчет «одолжить» пару деталей…

– Есть идея, – сказал Финн, в очередной раз пролистывая путеводитель по Айво, который им выдали в космопорту. – Тут сказано, что на трассе разбивается каждый четвертый кар. Представляете, сколько там должно быть металлолома?

– Точно, – обрадовалась Рей, и на всякий случай уточнила: – От них ведь можно отвинчивать детали? Это спортивно?

– Да, – рассмеялся По. – Это – спортивно. Идемте.

 

В отличие от большинства гоночных трасс с заранее определенным и проложенным маршрутом, на Айво гонками назывался спуск со священной горы по ущельям, изрезавшим ее склоны, будто морщины кожу хатта. Маршрут каждый гонщик мог выбирать на свой вкус и разумение, поэтому скорость и качество кара играли далеко не первую роль в этих гонках, куда больше на успех влияло мастерство пилота и просто удача. Кто-то выбирал скоростную машину и предпочитал более ровные и глубокие, позволяющие развить большую скорость, но и более длинные трассы. Другие выбирали извилистые, опасные, более короткие пути, где решала не столько скорость, сколько маневренность машины и твердая рука. Кто-то держался общих трасс, влезая в толчею с другими гонщиками и рассчитывая на прочность машины, кто-то предпочитал пустынные ущелья.

Оползни, лавины и обвалы меняли за год лицо горы до неузнаваемости. Перед стартом распорядители проводили съемку с воздуха и выдавали участникам общий план, но всегда можно было найти неисследованные и неизвестные ущелья.

Они прошли около километра по финишной «прямой» – далеко не прямому, но довольно широкому ущелью, последнему отрезку трассы, и свернули в боковое ответвление, продолжая подъем.

Там им, наконец, повезло: после довольно крутого спуска следовал резкий поворот, пилот явно не справился с управлением, и разбитый ховер-кар теперь лежал на боку, памятником самоуверенности и неосторожности.

– Отсюда что-то можно достать? – не поверил Финн. – Он же всмятку.

Рей многообещающе улыбнулась и полезла к двигателю. По задумчиво рассматривал ущелье, прикидывая, как можно было бы выполнить такой разворот, не повторив судьбу этого неудачника. На крестокрыле – раз плюнуть, а вот с ховером придется поразмыслить.

– Пол-пайка, – довольно сказала Рей, демонстрируя несколько деталей. – Неплохо для начала.

Со следующей машины удалось снять то самое вожделенное кольцо гашения. Финн и По с энтузиазмом неофитов разобрали кар почти до винтиков, но большую часть открученных деталей Рей забраковала.

В третьем ховер-каре обнаружился пилот.

Почти мумифицированный: в ущельях было хоть и не жарко, но сухо и ветрено, и труп неплохо сохранился – сидел, уткнувшись головой в панель управления, сжимая обеими руками рукоять контроля скорости.

По сглотнул подступающую тошноту.

– Его даже никто не забрал отсюда, – пробормотал он.

– Зачем? – удивился Финн. – Он же мертвый. Бесполезный.

– Кому нужно его забирать, – согласилась Рей, деловито выталкивая труп из кабины. – А вот почему регулятор частоты никто не свинтил, вот это странно. Гляньте, здесь же даже ускоритель целый!

По вздохнул. Иногда он забывал, насколько эти двое понятия не имеют о нормальной жизни и нормальных отношениях. О том, что тела мертвых хоронят, а не оставляют всем ветрам. О том, что обычно есть те, кому не все равно, жив ты или нет. Он надеялся, что у них еще будет время все это понять.

– Ложись! – вдруг скомандовал Финн, одним движением толкая По на землю и заставляя Рей пригнуться за борт ховер-кара. – Там кто-то есть.

Словно в ответ прямо над головой вспыхнули выстрелы, врезались в борт ховер-кара, плавя металл, оставили отметины на камнях.

– Где он? – спросил По, вытаскивая бластер. Финн уже целился куда-то вверх.

– Вот тот уступ на скале. Станг, не достать с такого угла. Я попробую обойти...

Еще пара выстрелов заставили его прижаться к земле.

– Это моя территория! – крикнули сверху. – Убирайтесь!

– Хорошо! – крикнул По в ответ. – Не стреляй, давай поговорим!

– Куда?! – зашипел Финн, но По уже встал на ноги, держа руки над головой.

– Мы не собирались заходить на твою территорию. И ни на чью другую тоже, – мирно сказал он. – Мы думали, раз здесь проходят гонки, здесь свободно. Не стреляй, мы уйдем. 

– И добычу заберете? Разбежались!

– Эй, эй, приятель, полегче. Забирай, если надо, тут этого хлама навалом.

– Хлама?! – возмутилась Рей.

– Навалом?! – раздалось сверху.

– Давай, Рей, выкладывай свою добычу, – сказал По. – Нет никакого смысла поймать выстрел за пару железок. Еще наберем.

Рей насупилась, но послушно принялась поднимать детали над головой, демонстрируя их невидимому стрелку. Потом вывернула и показала пустую сумку.

– Доволен? – крикнула она.

– Вы психи, что ли? – в голосе звучало откровенное изумление. – Или издеваетесь? На кой мне этот металлолом?

По озадаченно пожал плечами:

– Это все, что мы нашли. Если они тебе не нужны…

– За идиота меня держите? – обозлился голос. – Руки так, чтоб я видел, все трое! Да, девчонка тоже. Оружие на землю!

Рей и Финн неохотно встали на ноги и подняли руки.

От уступа отделился силуэт и со впечатляющей сноровкой скользнул по скале вниз. Когда он оказался на земле, стало понятно, что это один из айво. 

– Когда подойдет ближе... – начал Финн.

– Не торопись. – По тряхнул головой. – Мне уже интересно, что тут происходит.

Не опуская бластер, айво заставил всех по очереди продемонстрировать карманы и тщательно проверил куртки. 

– Зачем вам этот хлам? – с внезапным любопытством спросил он. 

– Это не хлам! Совершенно рабочие детали, – не выдержала Рей. – Немного почистить – будут как новенькие.

Айво с сомнением взглянул на россыпь старых, местами проржавевших, заросших грязью железяк (По мог его понять, на его взгляд они тоже не казались чем-то стоящим), а потом вдруг бросился к корме ховер-кара и что-то выхватил из пыли и мусора.

– Целехонько! – радостно воскликнул он, бережно пряча находку за пазуху, и смерил их презрительным взглядом. – Неудачники. Под носом у себя ничего не видите. Забирайте свои железки и валите, пока я добрый.

Они не заставили себя упрашивать, быстро собрали детали и спустились по ущелью вниз.

– Нам хватит этого, чтобы починить кар? – спросил По, когда айво остался за поворотом. – Какой-то тут негостеприимный народ.

– Хватит, – сухо отозвалась Рей, прижимая к груди сумку. Кажется, она сильно обиделась на него за «хлам». 

 

Ховер ремонтировали в семь рук – включая ВВ-8 (вообще-то его рука была одной из самых полезных и даже заслужила похвалу от Рей), и управились до темноты. Пробный полет прошел вполне успешно: ховер поднимался до трех метров от земли, неплохо слушался управления и мог развивать вполне достойную скорость, хотя скрипел при этом совершенно душераздирающе.

Оставалась последняя деталь.

– Тебе понадобится штурман, – сказал Финн.

– Я могу быть штурманом, – вызвалась Рей.

– Я тоже могу!

По задумчиво похлопал ховер-кар по дюрастиловому боку.

– Мы можем полететь все вместе, – предложил он. – Айво летают на таких вдвоем, а они раза в два тяжелее среднего человека. Без штурмана не обойтись – а если у нас что-нибудь начнет отваливаться по дороге, то хорошо бы, чтобы было кому привинтить это обратно.

– Я все хорошо привинтила, – насупилась Рей.

– Фигура речи, – отмахнулся По. – Так ты хочешь лететь?

Рей улыбнулась:

– Спрашиваешь!

 

*

Гонка начиналась на рассвете, с плоской вершины горы, куда грузовой баржей партиями поднимали ховер-кары гонщиков. Распорядители, трое пожилых айво, определяли порядок старта, раздавали свежие воздушные съемки склонов и принимали ставки.

В ожидании старта Рей отправилась рассматривать другие машины. Перехватив взгляд По, она ухмыльнулась и демонстративно убрала руки за спину. По одобрительно поднял большой палец. 

Сам он больше приглядывался к пилотам, чем ховер-карам, отмечая наиболее опасных на его взгляд противников. Вот тот куаррен явно опытный гонщик и прекрасно знает, как использовать любую ситуацию на трассе себе на пользу. А вот тот айво выглядит настолько отчаявшимся, что оказаться рядом с ним возле финиша По не хотел бы – может выкинуть что угодно.

Насмотревшись, По перебрался в кузов к Финну, который хмурился над картой, время от времени неодобрительно посматривая на конкурентов.

– Что скажешь, дружище? Поставил бы на нас?

– Только не в общей свалке, – отозвался Финн. – Раздавят и не заметят. Вон тот танк видел? – Он кивнул в сторону громоздкого, неповоротливого кара.

По улыбнулся. Колымагу он заметил дано и удивлялся, о чем думал пилот, притащив ее сюда. Финн покачал головой:

– Нет, я не шучу, это в самом деле танк, – серьезно сказал он. – Устаревшая модель, ну и модифицированный, конечно, пушку сняли, броню облегчили. Но под репульсоры ему все равно лучше не попадаться.

– Значит, не попадемся. – По сжал ему плечо.

– На скорость особо не рассчитывай, – заявила Рей, забираясь в кузов. – Тут такие двигатели попадаются, м-м-м! Я даже Х-70 видела.

– По стенам размажется, если пойдет на форсаже, – возразил По. – А если не на форсаже, то какой прок от Х-70? Не паникуй раньше времени.

– Я не паникую, я предупреждаю. На прямых нам ловить нечего.

– Понял, понял, – рассмеялся По. – В свалку не лезть, обогнать не надеяться. Вы двое сговорились испортить мне все удовольствие?

– До старта десять… девять… – начал обратный отчет распорядитель.

– Ну, на удачу. – По быстро поцеловал обоих и вернулся обратно к панели управления.

Ховер-кары сорвались с места.

 

Первые пару километров кары шли толпой, годные боковые ответвления начинались ниже. По старательно держал дистанцию, собранный из запчастей ховер-кар не вызывал желания проверять его на прочность – но многие гонщики явно рассчитывали на стартовую кутерьму: сталкивались бортами, прижимали соперников к стенам ущелья, пытаясь вывести из строя.

Впереди «танк» притер кого-то к стене: посыпались искры, кар жалобно заскрежетал и резко потерял скорость, оставшись далеко позади. Сошедший с дистанции гонщик что-то кричал вслед, а танк, который теперь совсем не казался неуклюжим и смешным, примеривался к следующей жертве.

– Намек понял, – пробормотал По. – Финн, где поворот?

– Уже почти… Почти… Сейчас!

По дал по тормозам, мгновенно вываливаясь из группы, и бросил машину вправо, в небольшое боковое ответвление.

 

Ветер свистел в ушах и обжигал лицо. Гудели репульсоры, взбивая в воздух мелкие камешки, стены ущелья мелькали в сантиметрах от борта кара, стонал от натуги двигатель.

По летел «на нюх и на удачу», проходя повороты на одном дыхании, чутьем выбирая нужный путь.

Сзади вопили Рей и Финн от страха пополам с восторгом.

По был счастлив.

 

Они углубились в путаницу расщелин в стороне от основных путей, виляя и перескакивая из одной в другую. Финн следил в основном за общим направлением движения – на таких мелких проходах карта уже не слишком помогала.

– Возьми левее, – сказал он, вертя датапад в руках. – Сейчас будет…

– Берегись! – закричала Рей. 

Новое ущелье заканчивалось крутым поворотом, и остановиться уже не удавалось.

– Держитесь! – крикнул По, прижимая кар совсем близко к стене, и резко завалил его на бок.

– Что ты…

Еще чуть-чуть – они бы перевернулись, еще немного – и врезались бы в стену впереди, но репульсорное поле оттолкнуло их от стены, швырнуло «вверх» – и осталось только немного довернуть и выровнять машину, чтобы пройти поворот.

По мысленно поблагодарил пилота разбитого кара, который дал ему возможность заранее придумать маневр.

– Все живы? – весело спросил он.

– Напомните, зачем я на это согласился? – слегка охрипшим голосом отозвался Финн.

По рассмеялся.

– Куда дальше? – спросил он. – Я слегка потерялся.

Ориентироваться по общему уклону становилось чем дальше, тем сложнее.

– Сейчас… Третий поворот, потом взять левее – и вернемся к общему направлению.

Поворот, еще поворот, выбраться из тупика задним ходом, и наконец-то снова набрать скорость.

– Направо, – скомандовал Финн.

– Нет, налево! – возразила Рей.

– Да, налево лучше. Налево!

– Два штурмана – это даже хуже, чем ни одного, – пробормотал По себе под нос, резко перекладывая ховеркар на другой борт и в очередной раз предупредил. – Держитесь!

В нужный поворот они не вписались, и, чтобы не врезаться в склон, По загнал ховер в узкую, неприметную расщелину, отчаянно надеясь, что она окажется сквозной: развернуться в ней вряд ли удалось бы.

– Застрянем, – прошептала Рей.

– Вроде проходим, – не слишком уверенно отозвался Финн.

По молчал, полностью сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не цепануть бортом стену. 

Наконец, ущелье чуть расширилось, давая место для маневра. По рукавом вытер пот со лба.

– Прорвались, – выдохнул он. – Станг!

Спереди из-под ховер-кара вспорхнула огромная ярко-зеленая птица, По дернул кар в сторону, избегая столкновения. Что-то затрещало.

– Станг, – виновато сказал По. – Кажется, это было ее гнездо.

Птица страшно, с клекотом закричала, взмыла вверх, яростно тряхнула крыльями – и кар осыпало дождем перьев. 

Рей вскрикнула, когда перо глубоко впилось ей в плечо, По удивленно вытер кровь с расцарапанной щеки.

– Какое странное. – Финн подобрал зеленое перышко с пола ховер-кара. – Будто каменное.

– Отлично, значит, мы разозлили стаю мстительных птиц, у которых каменные дротики вместо перьев!

Воздух наполнился клекотом и шорохом крыльев, все больше птиц снималось со скал и направлялось к ним.

По вскинул руку, прикрывая глаза. Финн сбросил куртку и накинул ее себе и Рей на голову, будто прячась от дождя.

– Бери правее, – крикнул он, пытаясь спрятать под куртку еще и датапад. – Там должно быть короче. – И зашипел, получив несколько уколов в незащищенную спину.

– Да уж надеюсь, – проворчал По, страшно жалея, что не надел летный шлем и перчатки. Куртку перья не пробивали, зато приходилось выбирать между необходимостью следить за дорогой и риском получить каменным пером в глаз.

– Я попробую их отразить с помощью Силы. – Рей сосредоточенно нахмурилась, но особых результатов заметно не было.

– Может, просто внушишь им, что мы очень извиняемся и сейчас уйдем? – предложил По.

– Их слишком много!

– Ну скажи им «кыш», что ли…

Неизвестно, сработала ли Сила, или они просто миновали участок с гнездовьем, но птицы наконец оставили их в покое. Кар выскочил из ущелья на почти отвесный склон, подпрыгнул и не слишком мягко приземлился уровнем ниже.

По остановил кар.

– Вы как там? – обернулся он назад.

– Финн похож на ежа, – сообщила Рей.

Финн всматривался в датапад.

– Мы почти у финиша, – сказал он и подпрыгну: – Ай, ты что делаешь? Мы неплохо срезали через этих птичек. Сейчас левее, потом направо и… Рей, оставь мою спину в покое!

– Смирно сиди, – прикрикнула та.

– Понял, едем. – По вытер с лица кровь, и снова запустил двигатель.

Через несколько поворотов они выскочили в широкое ущелье, в котором узнали финишную «прямую».

– Мы первые, – сказал Финн. – Невероятно.

– Дружище, ты разбиваешь мне сердце, – ухмыльнулся По. – Неужели ты во мне сомневался?

– В тебе – нет, но этот кусок банта поодо…

– Значит, ты сомневался во мне? – грозно спросила Рей.

Прежде, чем Финн успел ответить, двигатель кашлянул. Веселиться сразу расхотелось. 

– Рей, что происходит? – По сдвинул рукоять контроля мощности до упора. – Мы теряем скорость.

Ховер-кар, будто выдохшись к концу пути, слушался все хуже, рыскал, скорость падала на глазах.

– Рей!

– Птицы разбили регулятор частоты, – обреченно сказала Рей с кормы. – Совсем разбили.

– Починить не выйдет?

– Никак.

Хромающий ховер продвигался вперед рывками, медленно до зубовного скрежета.

– Может, дотянем? – с надеждой спросил Финн – и тут мимо них на скорости промчался другой кар.

– Ну давай же, приятель. – По хлопнул ладонью по контрольной панели, но это, конечно, ни к чему не привело.

Из-за поворота вылетали все новые кары и, обходя их, устремлялись к финишу.

 

Они доплелись до финиша в конце группы, и остановились, не глядя друг на друга.

Эта неудача была далеко не самой страшной за последние дни, по сравнению со всем остальным – просто мелкая неприятность, но она как будто забила последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. Такой простой план: заработать немного денег на гонке – но даже с ним они не справились. Как будто они ничего не могут сделать правильно. Как будто против них не только Первый Порядок, но и удача.

Усталость навались будто за все предыдущие дни разом. По сгорбился за панелью управления, Рей смотрела вдаль, машинально поглаживая ладонью разбитый регулятор, Финн гипнотизировал взглядом результаты гонки, словно надеясь их изменить.

– Вы позволите?.. – послышалось рядом. Возле ховер-кара остановился пожилой айво, один из распорядителей гонок. Протянув руку, он ловко вытащил из волос По зеленое перо, покрутил в руках, принюхался, посмотрел на просвет. Обвел всех серьезным взглядом. – Молодые люди, осмелюсь предположить, что по пути вам встретилось гнездовье птиц йуво?

– Если они так называются, – пожал плечами Финн.

Рей пристально уставилась на айво.

– Вы знаете... конечно, не знаете, вы же иноземцы... эти птицы играют значительную роль в нашей культуре. Почти религиозное значение, если позволите. Но йуво всегда выбирают новые места для гнездовья, и вот уже долгое время никто их не встречал. Если бы вы показали, где их нашли... Не бесплатно, конечно. Скажем, тысяча кредов за беспокойство? 

По вскинул голову, не веря своим ушам. Тысяча кредов – это больше, чем первый приз на гонках.

– Конечно. – Финн с готовностью потянулся за датападом.

– Мы заблудились, – резко сказала Рей. – Свернули куда-то, сами не поняли, где. 

По обернулся к ней, она стояла, напряженная как струна, и не мигая смотрела на айво. Тот выдержал ее взгляд.

– На вашем датападе должен быть отмечен маршрут.

– Он сломался во время нападения птиц. 

Экран датапада в руках Финна мигнул и погас. Айво нахмурился.

– Но ведь инфорчип сохранился?

– Нет, – отрезала Рей.

– Прискорбно. Это большая потеря для нашей культуры, – вздохнул айво и с надеждой повернулся к По.

– Может быть, пилот сможет вспомнить путь? Мышечная память творит чудеса.

По перевел взгляд с айво на Рей и обратно. Тысяча кредов – большая сумма. Это еда и топливо, но главное – это пусть небольшая, но удача, вместо очередного поражения.

Но если не верить инстинктам джедая, то чьим вообще верить?

– Увы, – развел он руками. – Все было так быстро. Столько ущелий и поворотов.

Айво прищурился.

– Может быть две тысячи кредов благотворно скажутся на вашей памяти? – предложил он.

По сглотнул.

– Мы не набиваем цену. Мы действительно ничем не можем вам помочь.

– Очень, очень жаль, – печально сказал айво и пошел прочь от ховер-кара.

– Вам что, голову напекло? – зашипел Финн. – Он нам деньги предлагает. Много!

– Он хочет что-то плохое сделать! – зашипела Рей в ответ.

– Ты уверена? – с сомнением спросил По. – Он не выглядит мошенником. В смысле, мне не показалось, что он врет.

– Что тебе эти птицы, они нам глаза чуть не выклевали!

– Это не значит, что их всех нужно пустить на перья!

Финн открыл рот, чтобы возразить, да так и замер.

– Перья, да? – повторил он. – Слушайте, мне показалось, или тот парень, который хотел нас прикончить, вытаскивал из мусора что-то зеленое?

– И достаточно ценное, чтобы попытаться убить ради этого трех человек, – закончил По.

Они перевели взгляд себе под ноги, на пол ховер-кара, который был сплошь усыпан зелеными перьями.

По перескочил через борт.

– Стойте, – окликнул он айво. – У нас к вам предложение.

Тот обернулся.

– Я так и думал, – довольно улыбнулся он. – Называйте свою цену.

– Мы не знаем, где гнездовье птиц, – сказал По еще раз. – Но у нас оказалось немного их перьев. И если они представляют для вас ценность…

– Немного?

– Может, пара сотен.

Глаза айво заметно увеличились в размере.

– М-м-м, скажем, как насчет десять кредов за перо? – предложил он.

По рассмеялся.

– Двадцать, – исправился айво. – Это очень хорошая цена!

– Сто. – По скрестил руки на груди. 

– Грабеж! Тридцать. Сломанные – в треть цены.

– Девяносто – и три четверти за сломанные. Или мы устроим распродажу и обвалим вам рынок.

Они сошлись на восьмидесяти кредах за целые и сорока за сломанные перья – и, судя по тому, как бодро ускакал айво за деньгами, это была не самая плохая для него сделка.

 

*

– Отлично полетали, – сказал По, обнимая Финна и Рей за плечи. – Надо будет как-нибудь повторить. Что скажете насчет Маластара?

– По, на случай, если ты забыл, – рассмеялся Финн, – гонку мы проиграли.

– И у нас есть дела поважнее, – вздохнула Рей.

– Вот я и говорю, надо восстанавливать репутацию, – ничуть не смутился По. – Значит, план такой: быстренько побеждаем Первый Порядок, а потом выигрывает гонку на Маластаре. Эй, что смешного, по-моему, отличный план!


End file.
